robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Big Brother UK: 1
Celebrity Big Brother S1 is the first season to appear on Roblox. 16 Housemates will enter Britain's most Dramatic House of all time and they will spend 33 days in the house without getting evicted! The theme is 80s Alien's Exotic which means 15 'Exotic' Celebrities will enter into space for the first time to bring Drama, quality, iconic and powerful moments into the house. This is the 1st ever season to land in London and live in front of the public. Live will start on Friday the 8th of February! The Eye Design The Eye was revealed somewhere near January The theme is 80s Alien's Exotic to represent its first series, the eye has two colours the top half is a Space Blue scene then the bottom half is a Red Hot Beach to show alien invaders landing on spot. In the middle of the eye is a staring green alien to represent the Aliens coming down to London. House Design The House Design was revealed somewhere in January same time the eye was revealed. The Layout is Celebrity Big Brother S22. The house was 80s Alien's Exotic With the Kitchen, dining room, lounge and the Diary room was mostly space themed. Then the Garden and Vanity room were Retro (Neon) and only the garden was based in Ibiza away from London... Twists & Tasks *'On Day 1,2' -Big Brother announced on Live Launch that a new, Celebrity entered the house name Ariana Grande as being, the ‘’15th Secret Celebrity’’ as there was only gonna be 14 celebrities *'On Day 3'- All Celebrities entered, and had to be in teams of two. But 1 housemate was left out and called the ‘’Spectator’’..the two teams had to stay in there pairs for 2 days and try not to talk to the other teams plus break away to the other pairs. They were only allowed to talk and do stuff with their partner. The first team who was out would have to miss out on the first task and would be punished by getting the other housemates to taser them. The spectator would have to say the best winning team on day 3 and they would be saved from the first eviction. And then they will also win the task! (Ryan and Adam won that) *'On Day 4' - It was eviction night where the Public voted the first housemate to be evicted and that was Frankie Grande which he had 50% Votes. (Blake was also ejected due to not coming to any sessions without a reason) * On Day 6, Face to Face Nominations happened...Housemates did a face to face nomination. Ryan Thomas and Cupcakke had the most nominations and they were up for the Public's Vote! * On Day 8, 'RuPaul had to be the Dramatic Diva in the House and had to do a variety of Tasks to think that housemates thought there was something wrong in the house. No one guessed who it was so he failed the shopping task. Kim Woodburn had to sleep outside while the other Housemates sleep inside. Various things started to happen while she was sleeping...she didn't react to anything meaning she passed the Task and is immune for the 3rd eviction. * '''On Day 9, '''It was Eviction CupcaKke and Ryan was up for eviction Ryan was Evicted with 71% votes and Cupcakke with 29% votes. || Task, Housemates was involved in a Disco they had to dance to the music but they had to not stop dancing. Big Brother, chose two housemates to stop and annoy the other housemates and they were Kim and Cupcakkee they made Aquaria, Bianca and Rupaul stop meaning they had a punishment, where they had to slap them with tables. Yasmine won the task, she then got Immune from the 3rd eviction. * '''On Day 14, '''Zombies took over the house. Housemates had to find teddy bears. The housemate with the most teddies at the end would be immune. Yasmine won that task having 7 teddies. *'On Day 15, 'The Double eviction was Day 14. The remaining 2 survivors, RuPaul & Aquaria were up for the 3rd eviction that week. It was a housemate vote to evict. Aquaria received the most votes and was evicted. *'On Day 18, Cleaning Day. Housemates had to clean the whole house after what they left it like on Valentines day. The housemate who was the best at cleaning would be called Head Master Clean. Bianca was the best at cleaning so she was called Head Master clean and she also got to cook the Housemates dinner. *'Day 19,' It was Diary Room Nominations. Housemates had to Nominate two people why they should be evicted. Freddie and Zandria had the most votes and were up for the fifth eviction. *'Day 21, '''It was eviction night. Zandria and Freddie was up for eviction Freddie had the most votes so he was evicted that night. *'Day 22, Icy Towers. Housemates had to stay on top of a Icy tower. The Tower would move different Directions and they had to try not to fall off. Yasmine and Rupaul fell off so Kim was last standing so she won the task. *'Day 25, '''Slime and Spiders. Housemates were locked in Boxes for 5 mins. They had to try survive in those boxes with slime and spiders. No one said I wanted to get out so that means everyone won the task! *'Day 30, 'It was A Double Eviction Night. All housemates were put up for eviction where the two housemates with the most votes would be Evicted. *'Day 33, '''It was the Final, Zandria, Tom, Davis, Yasmine, Bianca and Kim were finalists. Bianca was Runner up leaving Kim the Winner! Departures * '''Day 2, Blake and Adam's Expulsion - Blake and Adam were Expelled. Blake and Adam weren't coming to any sessions without a reason and for spoiling it for houseguests which made Aquaria enter as a new housemate. * Day 9, 'Declan's Walk - On Day 9 Declan walked after Ryan's Eviction. Declan walked due to him not wanting to be in the season anymore. That means 9 housemates remain. 'Housemates | | | | | |}